oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenbunshoku: Hijin Zenchikan
Kenbunshoku: Hijin Zenchikan (見聞色·陽神全智勘, Kenbunshoku: Hijin Zenchikan; lit. "Color of Observation: Sun God's All-Viewing Perception") is a very potent Kenbunshoku variant unique to Ein that also makes use of his Devil Fruit and his . It's through this technique that Ein is able to gather and absorb all types of information from multiple places at once, so long as the sun's rays reach that place and its daytime. Due to its mechanics and how long it took Ein to fully master the technique, it's ranked as the Sixth Dan in the Haki Development system — possibly the only Kenbunshoku technique to reach such a level. The reason why Ein is referred to as the "Heavenly Sun Deity" (天津陽神, Amatsuyōgami) is partly due to godlike usage of this technique. Overview The sun... a celestial sphere that shines on all things in creation, imbuing it with the will to live on; without it, all things to cease to exist and everything is inevitably influenced by it to some degree. As the sun is the foundation of his power, Ein is granted many benefits — especially when mastering to the degree he's achieved; as the Devil Fruit has affected him greatly upon reaching his awakening, Ein has become "linked" with the sun itself, allowing him to use the celestial body and its rays as natural extensions of himself. Exploring the different uses for his powers, Ein has discovered a way where he's able to explore the world more efficiently and collect more information that easily outpaces most Kenbunshoku users; by taking advantage of daytime covering half of the planet and his gift to hear the voices of creation — something born in a few, this led to the creation of a unique Kenbun technique only accessible should one have either a profound connection to the sun or possessed a Devil Fruit with similar aspects to his own. Hijin Zenchikan is a technique that utilizes the sun's rays as Ein's "eyes", allowing the Vice Admiral to view everything the sunlight touches — regardless of location; initially, he would have to view the sun directly, an impossible feat due to possible blindness from prolonged exposure, but upon awakening all that's required is by mentally focusing on the sun itself. As one who's lived amongst nature for many years, such a feat is child's play, especially since he is a user of the Seraphic Arts — which makes use of one's connection to their natural surroundings. According to Minerva, so long as the sun shines, Ein is able to view everything without issue; however, in areas where the sun doesn't shine directly, he can still communicate with the fauna, flora, and even the landscape — sharing a dialogue of sorts and gleaming the information needed. One would think that the technique is impossible to cast, given the repercussions behind it; it's impossible to absorb and process a large amount of information in a given time. However, the reason why this technique is the Sixth Dan is that it's possible since Ein's body and Haki have reached a plateau where information processing and gathering is within his limits. Through this technique, Ein is able to view "secret operations", various battles taking place, and other activities that prove to be useful to him — essentially seeing through them and prepping when necessary. He often uses the technique to check up on his subordinates or when he's doing reconnaissance. Like all techniques, however, there are a few limitations that even Ein can't overcome; as his power waxes and wanes due to the sun's position, so does his vision. The higher in the sky the sun is, the greater the range and accuracy of his "solar sight". Typically, during times of other weather conditions, his vision becomes slightly clouded — thus only making out certain images and being limited to absorbing a certain degree of information. In addition, while he can use it on the moon, it's not as effective since his powers align to daytime, not nighttime, thus suffers the same backlash when used during other types of weather activity. Every time Ein utilizes the technique, his eyes take on a triskelia pattern while becoming a glowing fiery-orange. Trivia *The idea for this Haki technique came when the author was researching the sun's importance in various myths and legends. Thus, this would play well into Ein being a "servant of God" and "one destined to succeed him", which eventually happened. In addition, it's a good way for the author to utilize the powers of Kenbun with a Devil Fruit, not to mention making use of Sun's vast potential.